Over the past several decades there has been an increase in the use of the emergency room for the treatment of episodic, non-urgent health problems. This is considered by many researchers to be inappropriate use, especially in terms of cost and efficiency. Minor emergency centers (MECs) are a recently introduced alternative that may be addressing some of these issues. The goal of this research is to carry out a case study of MECs in Grand Rapids, Michigan, focusing on the patients who use the MECs. The research deals with the questions of who uses the MEC, for what types of problems, and examines the way in which patients perceive and utilize the MECs in relation to other alternatives for primary and emergency health care. This study builds on basic descriptive information that was collected on all ten of the MECs in Grand Rapids, during a preliminary research phase. The methods to be used in this study combine ethnographic and survey techniques, and include the collection of both qualitative and quantitative data. The reseach plan involves observing and interviewing a sample of patients in one MEC. In-depth follow up interviews will be conducted with a correlational statistics. Qualitative data will be used to provide an important context for understanding the results of quantitative analysis. The establishment and growth of MECs poses some significant policy questions for the delivery of health care. This study will provide information that will allow the examination of some of these questions, and will yield a broad data base for subsequent studies of minor emergency centers and their role in the larger health care system.